


Sharp Edges

by Vector



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer being obnoxious was nothing new. He was obnoxious to everyone. That was exactly the problem. Takes place pregame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Edges

Seifer being obnoxious was nothing new. He was obnoxious to _everyone_. That was exactly the problem. Everyone in Garden who didn't directly challenge him he annoyed or ignored pretty much equally, with the only possible exception being Squall Leonhart. He didn't even pay real attention to anyone else.

Except, apparently, for Zell. At least in the past week. Seifer had been, since about Tuesday last week, making a point to taunt and belittle Zell at every opportunity. He didn't even have to _do_ anything. He could just be walking down the hall, and Seifer would laugh at him for looking spaced out or for looking hyper, or demerit him for moving too fast in the halls or for going to class too slowly. Even on the rare occasions he didn't say or do anything to Zell, he was still _looking_ at him.

He felt like Seifer was trying to provoke him into responding so he could _really _smack him down, or something. It seemed like a Seifer thing to do, anyway.

It was making him jittery and jumpy, and glaring at Seifer only made him smirk or laugh.

After a week or so, Zell had had enough.

He caught Seifer in the cafeteria. He only raised an eyebrow when Zell slid onto the seat across from him.

"Stop it, will you? It's not working, whatever you're trying to do." He eyed Seifer warily across the table as his lips spread in a smirk.

"Aw, little chicken's got his feathers ruffled?"

"Don't _call_ me that. If you want to fight, I'll fight you, but stop it." Zell crossed his arms and stared at Seifer in, he thought, a decent approximation of stoic decisiveness. Seifer's smirk only spread further.

"Can't stand being teased? Don't know what to do if you're not being hit hard, is that it? If that's what you prefer, I can certainly accommodate."

"That would be better, yeah," Zell said warily. He had no idea what Seifer was up to, but at least a direct attack he would know how to deal with.

"Alright then. Meet me tonight after curfew at the gunblade practice range, and we'll see what I can do." Seifer gave Zell one last look before he stood and headed for the door.

Zell blinked a few times. "After... at the..." He turned to yell at Seifer's retreating back. "I don't even know where the hell that _is_!"

Fujin and Raijin came out of nowhere to flank Seifer on his way out of the cafeteria, and Seifer only waved over his shoulder, not stopping walking.

***

That night found Zell opening up a door and looking around, a scowl on his face. The basic weapons training areas were spread all around Garden, and he'd looked like a complete idiot in front of a few younger students when he'd had to use a terminal to look up the location of the gunblade range.

Walking in to the room, Zell bounced a bit - it was _cold_ this late at night - and looked around. The room contained largely nothing, with some target dummies in the shape of disconnected torsos on stands spread around the room, and some other gear for some mystifying purpose near one wall. It was kind of creepy, overall, at least while empty and dead silent.

Zell walked up to one of the dummies. It was blue and transparent, and suspended on the inside were rings around where the dummy's heart would be, like what Zell assumed normal firing ranges had. He touched it, and it felt like solid plastic.

He jumped halfway into the air when he heard the door open behind him. Before he was even fully turned around he heard a distinctive laugh. Seifer.

"Ah, the little chickie found its way here after all."

Seifer, gunblade in hand, crossed the space between them with a few strides of his long legs. The door fell shut behind him.

"Wondering what those are for?" Seifer said with a nod at the blue torso. Without waiting for an answer, he brought his gunblade to the ready. Zell skittered out of the way.

Seifer slashed the dummy three times in quick succession, each time accompanied by a smooth squeeze of the trigger and a loud bang that echoed around the room.

"Shit, Seifer!" Zell whispered. It still felt too loud in the quiet after the gunshots. "Do you _want_ to get us caught?"

Seifer shouldered his gunblade with a sigh and a look of contempt. "This room is soundproofed, of course. Stop being an idiot and admire the work of a master." Zell glanced at the dummy. The three slashes were deep, though they were starting to fill in again. It looked like the material of the dummy was oozing and reforming. The three bullets suspended within were all inside the center circle.

Shaking off his jitters, Zell pulled himself upright. "All right, you can kill an unmoving piece of plastic. I'm impressed. That's not what we came here for, right?" He stepped back into a low stance.

Seifer smirked, stood with his gunblade held at arms length, and gestured with his free hand. "Come on, then, you think you can take me?"

Zell grinned, tapped his fists together once, then dashed forward. He ducked below Seifer's quick jab to come in low, and aimed an uppercut at Seifer's chin. Seifer leaned back just in time, and took a few steps to give himself room to sweep his gunblade inwards at Zell. Zell dove low to get under it, and came up with a kick at Seifer's legs.

He managed to knock Seifer off balance, but he shifted to fall right at Zell - gunblade first. Zell had to roll quickly away, and by the time he stood up again, Seifer had stumbled and collected himself. He grinned and came at Zell with a quck jab.

Zell dodged right, then immediately realized his mistake as his shoulder clipped a training dummy, throwing him off balance. He had to catch himself to avoid slicing his neck on Seifer's suddenly lethally-positioned gunblade. Unfortunately, as he pulled himself upright and tried to shift back into motion, he realized he was trapped - back to the dummy, blade at his neck.

Seifer grinned at him from over the steel inches from his neck. "Is this what you wanted?"

Zell froze completely. He could feel his blood racing through his veins as he stared at Seifer, but with the blade at his neck, he couldn't _move_. He didn't think Seifer would actually slice his throat, but he wasn't feeling particularly suicidal, either. He opened his mouth with a suitably biting reply, he was sure, but it was forgotten when Seifer moved in closer.

At least now he'd figure out what the hell Seifer wanted with him.

For a split second as he saw Seifer's gunblade start to move he was afraid he _was_ going to get killed, and he shifted his weight for a last-ditch effort at getting out of the way. This turned out to be a bad move, as Seifer's gunblade lifted _away_ as his free hand pulled suddenly at the collar of Zell's jacket. Zell stumbled forward abruptly, and before he had a chance to steady himself there was the sound of a solid impact.

Seifer had slashed... the dummy?

Zell tried to roll away, but only managed a half-turn before Seifer shoved him towards the dummy again. He instinctively brought up his arms to catch himself, and found himself immediately regretting it as his forearms sunk into the still-reforming blue... stuff. He watched with mounting horror as it oozed around his wrists and clung to his elbows, but his worst fears came true a few seconds later - by the time he could try to pull himself free, it had hardened again. A few helpless tugs confirmed that it was quite solid.

"Dammit, Seifer, what the hell," Zell yelled over his shoulder, trying to ignore the slightly frantic tone his voice had taken. This was _not_ looking like a good situation at all. If Seifer wanted to beat him up, there were probably easier ways. He'd had him cornered anyway. If he wanted... Zell had no idea. Information? On what? Anyway, he could have just _asked_, rather than -

"I've seen you watching us, you know." Seifer said, walking around more into Zell's field of vision. "What, you wish you'd been a gunblader, or is it something else that piques your interest?"

...What?

"What?" Zell asked coherently.

"Me and Leonhart," Seifer said condescendingly. "You watch us, when we argue in the halls. Sometimes when we spar."

Zell still didn't know where this was going, but was getting an increasing feeling that he wasn't going to like it. Anyway, it wasn't like he paid any more attention to them than everyone else in the school, right?

"S'not my fault you guys are flashy," Zell said.

Seifer laughed. "No." He gestured with his gunblade to Zell's face, his hair. Zell had to keep himself from flinching back. "_You_ are flashy. _We_ clearly interest you for some reason. Or at least one of us does."

Zell still wasn't sure that was as clear as Seifer seemed to think it was, but he wasn't going to argue too hard with that blade waving in his face and his arms disabled. "If you say so, man."

Seifer's eyes narrowed briefly. Then he smirked and circled back around to directly behind Zell. Zell had to twist around uncomfortably to keep an eye on him, and it hurt his neck, so after a few seconds he gave up, looked forward at his trapped arms, and gave a few futile tugs. It wasn't like he could do much if Seifer made a move, anyway.

But it meant he jumped in surprise when Seifer's voice was suddenly right in his ear, his breath warm. "I do say so. I think you're very interested." As he spoke, he shifted forward so his body was flush against Zell's back.

Oh. So _that's_ what Seifer wanted. A shiver went down Zell's spine.

He felt a puff of breath on his ear as Seifer snorted. "That's what I thought."

"What? No!" Zell shifted forward as much as he could and looked around to glare over his shoulder, but he swore he could still feel the heat of Seifer's erection even across a few inches of air and through both their clothes.

Seifer just laughed. "Right."

He stepped back away from Zell. Zell exhaled for a moment, but after a few seconds the body warmth at his lower back was replaced with cold metal. Plucking under the edge of his shirt, it ran up his spine. No pain, just metal - the blunt side of Hyperion, then? That meant -

Yes. With a smooth flick of the gunblade that brushed its tip against the hair at the back of Zell's neck, Zell's jacket and shirt were sliced off. They hung loosely off his arms for a moment, then Seifer sliced a few more times and they fell in pieces to the ground.

"Fuck, Seifer." Zell cursed. Cool air moved across his skin, but his skin still felt warm from their abbreviated fight. "What the hell, man. I liked those clothes. And I thought gunblades weren't supposed to be that sharp? I mean, aren't they really more of a brute force weapon? No need to keep it honed to a point when you can just blow someone's head off, right?" Zell realized he was rambling, but really, what else could he do, arms trapped, shirt off and with a potential psychopath at his back?

At least Seifer was amused. "You almost make it too easy, you know." The gunblade moved away from his head. "But you prefer brute force. I'll have to remember that. Or maybe you just get off on gunblades after all?"

This encounter definitely was not going as planned. Of course, even if Zell had had a plan to start, it had gone out the window pretty much as soon as he walked into the room.

The blade leveled for a moment at his waist and for a minute Zell was afraid Seifer would cut off his shorts as well. The idea sent a thrill though him. Which was completely ridiculous, he thought as the edge ran lightly across the fabric at his hip, because he certainly didn't want to have to walk back to the dorms with no clothes.

But Seifer just set the gunblade aside with a chuckle. When he stood again he moved back where Zell could feel the lines of his body. He shifted and squirmed a bit before realizing that maybe was not productive in this situation, and froze. Seifer laughed again, asshole that he was.

"Of course, I should have known you'd be that type, really." His cool hands ran across the muscles of Zell's shoulders. Then they wrapped around to his chest. Zell shivered. One hand tweaked a hard nipple, and Zell yelped; the other went to swift work on his belt, and suddenly there was a hand in his shorts curling firmly around his dick.

And okay, maybe he was more than a little turned on. But that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Seifer, who was a complete and utter bastard. Probably he was just excited from the fight and from the danger. Because Seifer was a bastard, and not just because he _wasn't moving his hand_.

Zell grunted - or maybe groaned - and shifted his weight to try again as hard as he could to pull his arms free. He tried to ignore the fact that this motion pushed him solidly back against Seifer. It was a little bit hard to ignore, though.

The sound Seifer made into his hair sounded far too triumphant. Zell was about to complain about it, but then Seifer pulled away, and he choked off his comment. He wasn't going to whine because Seifer stopped molesting him in order to... Zell looked over his shoulder.

"You're _folding_ your coat?" Zell said incredulously, because that was indeed what Seifer was doing. He pulled something from its pocket and then set the coat neatly on the floor by his gunblade. His vest came off as well, and the fastening to his pants was undone. Zell glanced sideways quickly, because he was _not_ going to look at how Seifer's nipples hardened in the cool air, or the dusting of fine hair where his buckle was undone.

"Of course." Seifer's voice was full of condescension. Bastard. But then he moved back and undid Zell's shorts fully, and as he gave his cock a real stroke Zell almost was willing to forgive him.

Except not. Because Zell wasn't forgiving Seifer for this, ever. Right.

Too quickly Seifer's hand was gone again, pushing his shorts down his thighs. And then Zell cried out as something cool and liquid was dripped down the crack of his ass. He tried to squirm away.

"Hold still and relax," Seifer said, and for some reason Zell complied.

And then a _finger_ was in his ass, and damn, that was strange. And it was Seifer, and shit, this was bad, and why wasn't he trying to get away? And then there were two fingers, and they_ pushed_, and he leaned a bit and splayed his legs further and stopped caring quite as much.

He came briefly back to himself when the fingers pulled out and he felt what had to be the head of Seifer's cock. He tried to gather his thoughts enough to complain, at least to say he wasn't ready, but then Seifer pushed in, and he only managed a strangled grunt.

Because Seifer wasn't gentle, and it _hurt_. And Zell was no wimp, but getting fucked up the ass was not the same as getting punched in the face.

But for some reason his erection didn't flag much, and after a few strokes the pain had faded to a dull ache. In a short while he was gasping, cock rock hard between his thighs as every one of Seifer's thrusts rocked him on to his toes, the dummy trapping his arms supporting most of his weight. Damn Seifer for being so tall, anyway.

Damn him more for - but wait, there, he moved one hand from Zell's hips to wrap around his cock, and yes, that was much better. Just a few more strokes -

And Zell was coming, panting and gasping. And it was a good thing that Seifer and the dummy were holding most of his weight, because his legs suddenly were not up to the task.

Seifer thrust into his ass a few more times - just, Zell was sure, to make a point - before he came himself with a low grunt.

Zell blinked a few times and tried to collect himself. He was sure something needed to be said at this point, he was just having trouble thinking of it through the post-orgasm fuzz.

By the time he glanced back at Seifer, he was re-buckling his pants. He pulled on his vest as well before seeming to notice Zell's existence. Then he smirked.

He walked over to the opposite side of the dummy and stepped on a button near its base. The blue plastic-stuff liquefied again and forced Zell's arms out. He glanced over his gloves to make sure they were free of residue before he realized with a sudden shock that the button had been easily in his reach. Damn, damn.

Seifer tossed his coat over one shoulder. "Clean up before you leave?" He headed for the door. Zell stared at him as the door slid open.

"Damn you, you bastard!" He managed as it slid shut. He caught only an arrogant wave from Seifer on the other side.


End file.
